ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall
The Wall is a robot prototype built by Roy Walltalker. It was stolen in 2015, but eventually it was located and retaken by its owners. It is the tritagonist of . Biography Construction The wall was built by an anatomy scientist named Roy Walltalker. Roy was disappointed to learn that his wife, Janice, could not get pregnant, due to a disability she was born with. Later, he experimented in his lab, and succeeded in making a wall talk. Seeing his chance, Roy continued to experiment, resulting in the wall having facial features as well. The wall was born. He took it home and replaced a wall in his living room with the new creation. The wall also served as an unofficial guard of the Walltalker house. Roy loved it like a son, and the wall returned his love. The wall was also fond of Janice, whom he found both kind and adorable. Abduction On a Friday night in 2015, the wall was kidnapped by Reba Silo and her robot army, leaving behind an empty gap in the living room and no signs of a struggle. It was later revealed that the Wall was captured and held prisoner in Reba’s house, where he was forced to mingle with Reba. He was tortured by Reba for information concerning a struggle from its owners, the Walltalkers. Hoping to keep his owners safe, the wall lied to her, telling her that the Walltalkers both despised him and would never come so far in order to locate him. After sending a link through Roy’s mind that revealed the Walltalkers were searching for the wall, Reba rounded on the wall for an explanation of why Harry’s wand acted as it had. Although he had no answer to give since he did not expect the wall search to occur, the wall was tortured again by Reba Silo and questioned about the weaknesses of Janice Walltalker. The only weakness the Wall admitted, however, was her lack of muscle, withholding any other information. Rescue Soon after this, Roy and Janice Walltalker managed to breach the defenses in Reba Silo’s house. After evading several robots, they climbed the stairs and found two massive doors at the end of a hall. After walking over, Roy tapped the door handle, and the automatic doors opened. They both stepped inside. It was in the room that they found the wall tied up. The search had reached its end. Shocked, the wall asked them how they had found him, to which Roy responded by seizing a pocketknife and cutting through the wall’s bonds. They left the room and headed down the stairs, the Wall at the rear of the group. However, when they reached the bottom, a net slammed down on them. As Roy looked around, the Wall began to panic. Robots surrounded them, and Reba stood at the center, twirling her sword and confronting the group. Upon seeing how afraid Janice was, Roy reached for a pair of “grabber-knabbers” he kept handy and reached for a sword, using it to cut down the net. When they assaulted the robot guards, Janice and the Wall pursued them on speeder bikes through the dense territory of Reba’s massive home and successfully prevented them from summoning the entire legion. The Wall showed off its skill by piloting a speeder and leaping from one speeder to another while traveling at high speed. However, during the high speed chase, Janice became separated from the Wall, and was soon captured along with Roy, who Reba had defeated in combat. However, the Wall broke free and sneaked away. It saw the start of Reba’s subsequent capture and broke into the Slide Room to rescue them. A robot gave him directions by force. Meanwhile, Reba threatened to get rid of the Walltalkers. She tied them to a sled and was about to send them downhill into a deep ravine when the wall arrived. The robot immediately put its hands up apologetically. Hoping for the truth, the wall threatened Reba and pretended to advance on her. Reba finally revealed she was an orphan, and had stolen the Wall because she was lonely and was in need of a friend. With that, Reba quickly repented the errors of her ways. However, the sled with Janice and Roy Walltalker was accidentally sent on its fateful course nonetheless. Reba immediately dove after the sled as the wall looked on with concern. Meanwhile, the doomed robot turned on the alarm, and the other robots intervened in Reba’s chase. However, the tables turned when Roy used his pocketknife to free him and his wife and hook onto a rod, stopping the sled in its tracks. They proceeded to save Reba from falling into the ravine. The Wall was still waiting in the Slide Room several hours later when it saw Roy, Janice, and Reba emerge, having climbed up the slide. The three of them immediately collapsed from the effort of doing so. When Janice recovered, she offered to adopt Reba despite the thievery she had committed. Reba accepted, and the Wall smiled down on this. After recovering the Walltalkers’ car, everyone returned home through a slide leading directly to Provo. Guardian The Wall continued guarding the Walltalker house afterwards. He and Reba, who now went by Walltalker instead of Silo as her last name, were on friendly terms, but due to previous drama it is likely that they never fully became friends. It did seem to understand when Reba said she did not have the lightning cuffs, and was able to comfort her enough that she was calm when Janice returned from a convention she had attended. The Wall was also present when Reba was interrogated by Charity Hirz for the lightning cuffs, two months after her adoption. When he asked Reba if she knew who Charity was, Reba said she had no idea. Attack on Clearfield It was the Wall who suggested Janice Walltalker become a police alongside Roy. Being unemployed, Janice agreed to register. When she returned, she told the Wall she had filled out a job application before she even told Roy the same. Before Janice took off to rescue Roy Walltalker, she assigned the Wall to guard the house, although she was surprised at how compliant he was towards her, considering her husband owned it, and not she herself. The Wall was still on guard duty when Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson. When she arrived, he told her to leave, or otherwise he would force her to comply. Suzie, however, peacefully assured him she was a replacement sitter for Jackson. The Wall let her in and invited her to sit down. There, he and Suzie began to chat; the Wall, like many others, was hoodwinked by her charms, and did not realize Suzie’s intentions until it was too late and there was nothing he could do to stop her. The Walltalkers arrived, however, and were able to defeat her and rescue Jackson. Physical description The Wall was tall, narrow, and heavy, per what is expected of a wall’s appearance. According to Roy Walltalker, it is made entirely of brick under its white paint. It has a high level of durability. Personality and traits Not much is known about the Wall’s personality, but his sole purpose is to serve whoever may own him at the time (on most cases, this person is Roy Walltalker, his respective owner). Whilst he does seem antagonistic on various occasions, he is not intentionally evil or cruel in any case and he is quick to like other people, as evidenced how he quickly warmed up to Janice and was nearly attracted to Suzie and Jackson when he first met them (not knowing Suzie was evil until it was too late). Under pressure, he does tell the truth to Reba about the search for him, though he does not do so at first for his family’s well being, the second being another example of his loyalty. He is also a quick thinker. A less savory aspect of his personality was that his fascination sometimes eclipsed his sense of right and wrong; he was so fascinated with what a powerful villain can do when they are confronted that he became detached from the good or evil nature of their actions. A prime example of this would be Reba Silo. Even after being captured by her, he still lied to her that the Walltalkers would not come, partially for their own safety, but also because he himself doubted it was true. He looked forward to seeing what Reba could do to track them. An even more extreme example was during Roy Walltalker's police career, when the Wall, after realizing Suzie was actually the villain, was briefly enthralled by the thought of what Suzie might do. However, the Wall still valued his own life and well-being, and divulged information to Reba whenever threatened with death and tortured by the lightning cuffs. The Wall feared its captor's wrath and begged for mercy when informed that his (the Wall’s) doubts about the Wall search were incorrect. Powers and abilities The Wall was incredibly strong and agile. It also possessed a surprisingly high level of artificial intelligence. When dismantled, it was also acrobatic, as demonstrated when he fought Reba’s robots. In addition, the wall knew how to drive, as he could drive a speeder bike and actually catch his quarry. He could also duel with a sword, to some degree, but he will never truly become a swordmaster. Relationships Reba Silo Walltalker In 2015, the Wall was kidnapped by Reba Sulo and tortured by her for information. Reba had originally hoped to make the Wall her friend, but when the Wall continued to demonstrate nothing but hatred for her, Reba arranged to dispose of him. However, he was rescued by his owners before this happened. After Reba was adopted, she and the Wall were on friendlier terms, but due to previous drama it is likely that they never fully became friends. Suzie The Wall only met Suzie once. It was present when Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson, as it was assigned to guard the house. When she arrived, he told her to leave, or otherwise he would force her to. Suzie, however, peacefully assured him she was a replacement sitter for Jackson. The Wall and Suzie began to chat; the Wall, like many others, was hoodwinked by her charms, and did not realize Suzie’s intentions until it was too late and there was nothing he could do to stop her. The Walltalkers arrived, however, and were able to defeat her and rescue Jackson. Roy later told the Wall more about her. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:Characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Robots Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Machines Category:Objects